Before the storm
by love.bug1992
Summary: Niley one shot


**So, I HAD to get this down and out of my head before I forgot about. I hope you like it :)  
P.S: to get the full effect it's best if you listen to the song while reading**

"I think it's time we stop seeing each other."

Nick winced as her voice echoed in his mind. Pain shot through his heart as he thought of how things ended abruptly between him and Miley. He broke more promises then he could count and now he was paying the price. She needed someone who could be there for her, not leave her out in the rain far too many times. Someone who won't make the same mistakes he made.

Nick sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, snatching up his phone. He scrolled through his texts she sent and lingered on the ones that said 'I love you'.

"Hey Nick are you almost ready?" Kevin asked.

Nick looked up and nodded. He sat up onto his knees and swung his feet so that they were on the floor. He slipped his converse on and walked down the walkway to the "living room" part of the bus. Or what they called one when they were on tour.

"Nick, are you sure you'll be able to handle singing with her?" Joe asked looking up from his chair.

"Yeah," Nick said as he sat down in the booth. He knew who his brother was talking about. "I can do it." He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked down to see he had a message from Miley. It read:

_Hey, thanks again for this. It means a lot to me.  
XX M_

Nick felt his heart hammering against his chest. He was going to see her again tonight, and it was definitely going to take its toll on him.

Nick got off the bus when it came to a stop at the venue. As normal, they did their sound check then did their meet and greet. When the concert finally started, Nick became more nervous. He only caught glimpses of Miley before they whisked her out onto stage for her performance. He watched her backstage, listening with an intensity that he didn't think was possible.

"Hey Nick, come here," Joe said from behind him.

Nick glanced back over his shoulder. Joe, Kevin and Frankie stood in a small circle. Nick sighed as he turned and walked over to his brothers. "Yes?"

"Kevin and I decided that only _you_ are going on stage with her," Joe said softly.

Nick felt his throat go dry. "What?" he croaked out, trying not to lose his cool.

"We thought it'd be more appropriate," Kevin said shrugging. "Frankie agreed with us."

"Come on you guys, you can't bail on me now," Nick said, starting to sweat.

"You'll be fine," Joe said giving him a shove towards the platform revolver. "Don't worry, we'll be back here watching. You'll have our support," he called to his brother.

Nick started shaking as he walked towards where he and Miley were going to come up out of the stage. He glanced back at his brothers who gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed as the platform revolver came down with Miley on it. Her eyes lit up as she saw him but she didn't say anything as she hurried to her dressing room to change. A minute later she came back out in a white dress and boots. She smiled softly as they both stepped onto the platform.

"Here, put this on," a worker said to Nick, handing him a microphone. Nick put it on and attached it to his pants. The worker handed him his guitar and smiled. "You guys ready?"

Nick looked at Miley who nodded. He sighed and looked back to the crewmember, nodding too. The platform lifted and started spinning slowly. He watched Miley lift her arm in the air and smile as they came to the top. Nick started playing after the thunder sounded, the crowd cheered loudly.

"I know this isn't what I wanted," Miley sang softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I never thought it'd come this far. I'm thinking back to where we started, and how we lost all that we are."

"We were young and times were easy, but I could see it's not the same," Nick sang as he stared at her. "I'm standing here, but you don't see me. I'd give it all for that to change and I don't want to lose her, I don't want to let her go."

"Standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over cause I will leave you alone," they both sang, their voices intertwining, each letting their pain come out through their singing.

"I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her," Nick sang as he closed his eyes. His thoughts strayed back to when they sat on his couch, her leaning against him with his arm around her as they watched a movie.

"Like I did before the storm," they both sang again.

"Miley Cyrus, everybody," Nick said, opening his eyes to look at her. He heard the crowd cheer even louder.

"Before the storm," Miley sang, smiling at him.

"With every strike of lightning," Nick said as he looked out at the crowd, his thoughts now going to the time they stood out in the thunderstorm, dancing and laughing in the rain.

"Comes a memory that lasts," Miley sang walking closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, causing his heart to hammer against his chest.

"Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash," they sang together. Her hand slid off his shoulder and she walked across the small platform. She turned and faced him.

"And maybe I should give up," Miley sang, tears forming in her eyes.

"Standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over cause I will leave you alone," they sang together.

"I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her," Nick sang alone, the pain pronounced even more in his voice.

"Like I did before the storm."

"I'm trying to keep the light from going out," Miley sang closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart," They sang, their voices intertwining again in the perfect pitch. Nick felt his heart breaking as he sang those few simple words that meant so much. "They always say the heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm. Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over, please don't leave me alone." Nick's heart shattered as he watched a single tear slide down Miley's face. "I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold ya, like I did before the storm." They held out the last word. "Like I did, before the storm."

"Thank you," Miley said. She leaned forward and gave Nick a hug as the platform started to go down.

"Wow," Joe said as the platform came to a stop at the bottom. "You guys gave me the goose bumps." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"You guys were great," Frankie said as he took the guitar from Nick.

"Thanks," Miley said and smiled at Nick. He opened his arms for her and she walked into them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "It was good seeing you again," she said as she pulled away.

"Miley, come on," her dad said from down the hall.

"Hold on," she said back and quickly gave the others a hug. "It was good seeing all of you again." She gave Nick another lingering hug and left them standing there.

Nick watched as she walked away, only glancing back to give them all a smile.

**Ok, so that's my first one shot. I was going to make it a story, but then I thought nah, it'll be a one shot. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
